Scattered Hopes Of A Rose
by Yuri-Sensei
Summary: Fate was not on our side, the wheels are turning and the strings have already been aligned. Yet we still cling on to that little hope we have left to survive. After all, everyone of us has our own demons inside. The petals of the rose has long since been scattered throughout her time. An AU I made. Rated T, deciding if I should rate it M for future chapters.


**Prologue**

_Snow fall on February, when the house was burning and what was left was ashes for me to return too. On this cold snowing night. Came to be born, my darkness that ate my innocence and little Ruby Rose was no more but a fairy tale for us all._

_It was the same nightmare. Again and again and again but soon it became my sweet maddening sin. My demons never left me and so they became my warmth and my shield. Away from the light that wanted to save me from the darkness that consumes me, the darkness that became my only home and hope of surviving in this cruel world we live in._

_"Ruby! Where are you?!"_

_The voice of the light, a mission to save me, a goal to reach me in time before the last of my petals scatter on the new fallen snow that covers the beauty of the land. Fool. Always a fool, why do you search for something that is already gone, hidden behind the dust of this world._

_"Please answer me!"_

_It seems the light is drawing near. The light that wanted to extinguish my darkness, my shield. The darkness inside me grew angry as the light drew nearer. I was always too weak, too feeble, too little. It was always a war for control. And I always let them win because I knew they were stronger, wiser and all they needed was to guide me in their wretched path. And that they, my demons, would be the only one that could protect me from the world and it's beautiful sickening light._

_"Ruby?!"_

_The light is here. My demons are laughing in anger. They were furious. I was too weak to stand my ground. Laying in the pool of my own blood, besides the ashen snow of my once old home, under the moonlight's shining silver kiss. Here comes the light with it's scythe like the Grim Reaper he is. Too weak, too feeble, too little. The guilt that my demons chanted inside my head. Get stronger. They said. More power. They demanded. I was too weak to retaliate. Too tired to fight back._

_"You're safe... it's all right. I'm here..."_

_Words of warmth as the light enveloped me with it's rays. Go away. I don't want the light. Let me be in the shadows. Leave! Leave! I wanted to get out but who am I to release myself if I had no strength left for my demons to use with a battered body like mine._

_"It's okay... it's okay."_

_The light is annoying. The repeated words it kept giving to me to give me comfort. It shunned away my darkness, the light can never be my home no more. It was already gone. No more, not but a flicker was left that my darkness soon consumed. But for some reason my demons never fought back the light._

_Until they told me to wait for the right time to come._

_Put up a front. Put up the innocent act. Give them sweet honeyed lies for them to believe in. One day we shall rule. One day it'll be just the darkness' warmth and nothing but the beautiful lies for me to live in. Just wait and wait and wait._

_One day, I'll have my day to come._

_For my demons to awaken again from their slumber._

_For now, I will sleep. I will get stronger. I will live by anger. I'll survive by revenge. I'll be happy with the darkness that grew inside of me._

_For now, I shall rest and for the new days to come._

_For life is a beautiful lie and death is the painful truth that we must accept in our lives._

* * *

><p>"Summer!" Was the last of my words for her before she fell with the Grimm that struck her.<p>

I was too weak to save my own sister, we were not bound by blood but she was still my kin and I... failed to save her. For I... was too much of a coward. Cowardice was the most disgraceful thing to ever touch a hunter and I was that coward.

I was the rabbit among the wolves. The prey against the hunters.

"Don't worry, Qrow. Everything will be all right."

Before she succumbed to the darkness and her light fading away with the last of her breath. The memory has always been fresh inside my head. Every droplet of her tears, every streams of blood from her wounds. I remember them and I always have.

Her last words still haunted me to this day in every night and all I could do to honor her death was save her daughter but that wasn't enough either. Because even I failed her daughter. Her petals have already fallen when I saved her from her inner demons.

I was still far too weak.

Every night I could hear her talking to someone I was not aware of, something I could not see but could feel their presence. They were evil, vile and corrupted. All I did was just stood there as if time had frozen me to my spot. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed from a powerful force I do not know. I just watched Ruby talk and talk and I could hear none of it as if something blocked my very being in trying to get close to her nor even hear her words.

But I could still see and I feared her. That's what her and her demons wanted. Fear, and her demons can feel it. Emitting throughout my whole being. They were having fun, they were toying with me and I played along because I fear for her life and mine. Then a dark smile broke out from her innocent facade, I was a coward but not a fool and my fears only grew more by each passing second.

And I could still remember that day, that dark smile that etched her face as she looked towards me and I felt what fear truly was.

I didn't tell her father for he was already broken pieces of his grief, his elder daughter wasn't aware but sooner or later I would tell her, so she can protect Ruby from her demons while I was not there with them.

A promise I must keep for it is the least I could do.

* * *

><p>"But the petals of a rose is already falling and she is the perfect weapon..."<p>

"...And I swear by my life, I will bring her back the girl she used to be..."

"...If I can't, then erasing her from this world would mean erasing myself from existence. Just so I can save her and everyone from the cruel fate that will fall on all of us..."

Three voices and three different promises.

Yet the outcome will always be the same but in the end we still cling to that little hope that survived in this cruel world we live in.

After all, our choices is what makes us our own demons and angels.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked the prologue :3 this is a big story I am making it's an AU I made. Since that new character appeared in the new episode, it gave that click for the finalization of the characters for this story. So yeah, note that this is wasn't proof read cause I don't have a proof reader xD.**

**1/17/15: I am aware that I haven't updated yet, that is due to chapter 1 being rewritten over and over again because some details there are far too early to be seen. Plus I need to know Raven Branwen's role in the RWBY universe before adding the very late chapters of the story. So just letting you know is all.**

**Well don't forget to R&R! Ciao!**


End file.
